Magyaku/Crown of Dawn
Main Character is a powerful shinobi from Iwagakure. He was given the forbidden jutsu of Iwa by the Fourth Tsuchikage, if he promised to join the Explosion Corps, he'd be allowed to live and work among them. After receiving missions and completing them with flying colors, he began to catch the eyes of many people within the village. Consistently he'd heard rumors that he was doing "too good" on missions. Elders who had united against Kurotsuchi informed the young Magyaku that he would be betrayed and killed by the other members of the Corps. He almost did not believe it until he realized that he was doing better than all of its other member and so the boy went into hiding. But not before he eradicated Iwagakure's ., crippling Iwagakure's status critically. Before leaving he came into an altercation with the Fifth Tsuchikage and after recieving a fatal blow to the shoulder then he escaped on one of his creations, a bird made of clay. It was estimated that had he not left, it would have been Iwagakure's final night. After his defection, he earned his S-Rank from deadly terrorist bombings on high ranked villages and locations. Such occurrences allured uprising throughout the earthen country, but mainly within Iwagakure. After some time, Magyaku saved Tanigakure from its already corrupted regime and took over. Transforming both the village and land into a Land of Peace. However, still being a man of peace, Magyaku's powers are absolutely feared. During his earlier years as a terrorist, Magyaku took his name, Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ), from the legendary giant known for its raw power and strength. Its surrounding inhabitants started to speak of him in such a sense that he acted solely under his title. Magyaku used his name as a way for fear. Many went shocked to see a teenage wear such a honorable name. Enemies refer to him as Daidarabotchi in a past tense, choosing to recognize him by his signature red coat; Scarlet Devil (赤いあくま, Akai Akuma). His presence or word of his arrival stops other villages from acting and even going further with their plans. Magyaku's infamy and fear comes from his massive, inhuman level of talent with his explosions, birthed from his monstrous amounts of time spent utilizing it, and even sometimes skipping sleep to practice. A walking abnormality, Magyaku is said to be untouchable by others as they would combust from the sheer force of his chakra. During younger years a simple whisper of the young man’s name would have a leader cowering. Often in forms of letters, or other means, he’s simply communicated with the highest of ranks and had them induced into a state of terror. Magyaku could potentially could transform woodlands, rivers and oceans into uninhabitable tundras devoid of all life. Although he can use it to monstrous levels of pure demonic outputs, Magyaku now controls his abilities to the best degree. The daimyo of the Land of Rivers go out of their way to keep him happy, though he’s told them that he’s not a danger to them. But there are those few who wishes to challenge him. Magyaku has formed enemies to rise against him from just the simple fact that he exists. Someone always deems him as a test. Those who have tried have met their demise of course, allowing the Village Head to get an occasional stretch after being peaceful for so long. Outside of his village, he's thought to have theoretically died years ago after the "Iwagakure Incident".